


Open

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, yata family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of rebuilding their relationship, Misaki and Saruhiko finally get engaged. There's just one last issue...</p>
<p>Telling Misaki's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was a prize for sarumifest, requested by weismannlevel on tumblr! Please go check out their art, it's really incredible! I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> Credit to SilverThunder for Misaki's mother's name ^^ Thank you!

Saruhiko wasn’t a fan of open declarations of love, even now that he was in a relationship. Couples in public, weddings, any non-private romantic gestures, they all irritated him to some unidentifiable level. It was like people had something to prove, as if they _had_ to have everyone see how in love they were, how happy they were. What ever happened to being traditional?

Okay. Maybe that was a bit much even for him. It wasn’t like he was ever _traditional_ himself in other aspects of his life, but in this matter he preferred people kept their love lives private, such open displays were inappropriate to him, or…

Gross was more like it.

Saruhiko didn’t need that. In the years he’d been with Misaki, he’d grown less uncomfortable with expressing his feelings and genuine adoration for the redhead. He mostly welcomed cuddling, innocent kisses at random times, light touches which held no devious motives, just varying forms of affection.

Of course, he did most of these things either in private, or subtlety. Admitting his love to everyone, especially _verbally_ , seemed annoying and made him anxious against his will.

He laughed lightly.

If Misaki was in his head, the redhead would no doubt be yelling at him, claiming that Saruhiko had done some more… _questionable_ things in less than private situations. A few memories flashed in his mind at the thought, and he smirked a bit, looking to his side so Misaki couldn’t see him. Being shameless was a little different after all, those situations had nothing to do with others, and more to do with pleasing Misaki.

Too bad it was out of the question at the moment.

Misaki was currently next to him in the passenger’s seat of the car, blushing and staring at his feet in anger and embarrassment while they were parked just outside his family’s home. He was too deep in thought to notice Saruhiko’s own internal debate, lips moving softly, like he was rehearsing what he wanted to say, like he was about to give the biggest speech of his life.

_Of course you’d take it so seriously._

Saruhiko watched as his fiancé’s eyes would squint and then widen in shifts, alternating between confident and afraid. Lovely, revealing…

Just _so_ Misaki.

Saruhiko felt it then, a pleasant tingle from his finger, and he brought his thumb up to lightly touch the cool metal ring that now sat there, that would always sit there. It was smooth and shiny, not yet worn or tarnished from years of activity, new and sparkling in the sunlight which filtered through the car window. Silver and plain, how he wanted it, but no less mesmerizing to him. The only grooves in it were the words he and Misaki had chosen to inscribe on both, making them a matching set.

_If you find me, I’ll find you._

Saruhiko smiled, he’d never read truer words in his life, never believed something so whole-heartedly. It had taken a while of course. Well, more than a while. A few years ago he might’ve ran away or scoffed at such an idiotic promise, but now it felt right, like their relationship. It got a little overwhelming at times, and his heart would constrict in his chest, not used to the intense happiness after all his years of strife. It was mostly good though, knowing Misaki would be with him forever.

Being engaged hadn’t changed them, but it still felt different, amazing. The notion that yeah, they were promised to each other and both mutually wanted to be together for as long as they could be, set off excited tremors in Saruhiko every time he thought about it. Of course though, it had come with a…predicament of sorts.

Telling Misaki’s family.

That was where the professions of love came in, and Saruhiko’s stomach churned once more, the previous lighthearted emotions quickly being wiped out as he clicked his tongue in frustration. It wasn’t that they necessarily needed anyone’s blessing, and Misaki had assured him of this. They were getting married, nothing was going to stop them.

But Saruhiko had seen it one night as Misaki was looking through photos of his family his mother had sent him. The redhead wouldn’t admit it but, he wanted their approval, or at least for them to _know._ Hell, Misaki’s family didn’t even know they were together, much less getting married. It had probably been worrying Misaki for some time, and he’d failed to consider it. Saruhiko had immediately felt the irritating need to make it up to him, and so he had turned away from his own opinions and reservations, and had offered to go with Misaki on a trip to visit them. The look of relief and gratefulness which passed over Misaki’s face at the time had made Saruhiko’s head fuzzy, and he’d completely pushed aside any worries, thinking as long as they were together it wouldn’t be a big deal.

And now they were there, and he was suddenly regretting everything.

“R-ready?” Misaki’s voice broke through Saruhiko’s thoughts, and the taller looked over once more to his fiancé, now being fully assaulted with the emotions on the redhead’s face.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Saruhiko muttered, opening the car door and stepping out regardless. He shut the door just as Misaki began to sputter, smiling in amusement when he looked back in the vehicle to find Misaki fumbling angrily with his seatbelt, trying to get out so he could get the last word.

Meanwhile, Saruhiko looked ahead at the small home, remembering it from when they were kids. It was older now, parts of it chipped and molded, but it had overall stayed in fine shape, holding the same cozy character it had always had. To think in his youth he’d had trouble comprehending such a peaceful home.

Not anymore, Misaki had made sure of it. Speaking of…

“Hey I’ve got this!” Misaki glared as he kicked open the car door, perhaps too roughly, and hopped out of the vehicle until he came to stand next to Saruhiko on the sidewalk. “This’ll be…so easy…nothing to it…”

_At least try to sound like you believe that._

Saruhiko nodded, still looking forward. A comment like that probably would result in a fight and he didn’t want the headache. Plus, Misaki seemed to be pissing in his pants. The redhead was breathing a bit hard next to him, and Saruhiko knew he had to do _something_ , or else they’d be standing there all day.

Clicking his tongue, he lifted his hand to pull at the chain around Misaki’s neck, most of which was hidden beneath his t-shirt. Misaki jolted a bit, but made no move to stop Saruhiko as he pulled the necklace out completely, revealing the ring which matched his, hanging at the end of the chain.

It gleamed, and he could make out the words clear as day in the sun, and from the way Misaki’s eyes softened, so could he. Misaki had been wearing his ring as a necklace, for fear of losing it at his day job. Saruhiko hadn’t minded, it oddly suited the redhead anyway.

Saruhiko shrugged, not confident in his ability to offer too many comforting words as they both stared at the ring. Misaki was much better at it, being encouraging, but he’d come to find every once in a while, Misaki needed a boost too.

“Didn’t you always say nonsense like, ‘if we’re together we can do anything,’ Misaki?” Saruhiko knew it was a sorry excuse for a pep talk, but it was his best effort, his way of indirectly saying ‘yeah we can do it,’ without sounding like a complete moron.

It was hardly anything, but Misaki’s shoulders seemed to relax a fraction from the useless words, the tension on his face easing off gradually. Saruhiko was nearly taken aback that Misaki didn’t say anything in defense, but his thoughts must’ve been too weighed down to care. The redhead tipped forward a bit, as if he wanted to reach up and steal a kiss, but halted last minute when he realized they were outside and standing in front of his childhood home.

Instead Misaki stepped forward a bit, getting as close as was appropriate, looking at the place where Saruhiko’s hands gently held the ring and sighing shakily.

_And to think you were worried about arriving too late in the evening._

Misaki’s hands joined Saruhiko’s around the chain, clasping them together tightly as the most adoring smile spread across his face, and Saruhiko felt the anxiety in his own stomach retreat a little.

“Ready?” Saruhiko’s voice was like a whisper, and he exhaled with the question, not realizing he’d been holding his breath.

Misaki nodded vigorously, a confident hum slipping through his lips. “You know it!”

\--

“Onii-chan!”

Minoru was older now, and although Saruhiko had expected as much, seeing the change was a bit startling. Misaki jogged into the house happily at the greeting, forgetting his earlier hesitations for a brief second. He hugged his brother warmly, grumbling a bit about how fast the younger was growing for his age while Minoru wiggled out of his hold.

The house’s smell all but assaulted him, and he wrinkled his nose. The scents weren’t exactly unpleasant, but still too much given his sensibilities. He could smell candle and….detergent, maybe fabric softener, and dusty cushions.

Strange, but familiar, and a wave of old memories threatened to come flooding back. Sleepovers, long evenings after school, a young and rambunctious Misaki tugging him along everywhere in the house.

He felt the edges of his mouth lift up as he continued to watch Misaki with Minoru, both bickering uselessly as siblings do.

As Saruhiko watched the two interact, he felt a sharp tug on his sweater. Jerking his head to the right and then down, his eyes met the form of Misaki’s younger sister, Megumi, who smiled at him shyly, though her eyes sparkled with excitement.

“You brought Saru-kun!” The girl, whose frame was small and agile as she hopped around, tugged Saruhiko along with her as she moved to hug her brother, as if Saruhiko would run off and escape if she didn’t keep tabs on him. Minoru also seemed to fall into her pace as he noticed Saruhiko as well, moving to grab another piece of his jacket to pull him forward, like Saruhiko couldn’t walk on his own.

It…was strangely amusing.

Misaki made an ‘oof’ sound as Megumi threw her full weight against him, but he recovered quickly, catching her in his arms with a warm smile.

It had been a while since Misaki had been home after all…

Saruhiko almost felt guilty for that, but he knew it was Misaki’s own life and schedule which prevented him from seeing his family often. Seeing them interact now though, had Saruhiko stuffing his own reluctance at the prospect of family visits away. It was about Misaki right now.

“Oi, you both are growing way too fast,” Misaki mumbled, brows knitting together in brief irritation.

“Nuh-uh! Right Saru?” Minoru looked over to Saruhiko, smiling with the same overbearing brightness of his brother.

“Yeah Misaki, don’t be upset because they’re growing faster than _you_ did,” Saruhiko quipped, allowing himself a pleased smirk as Misaki obviously fought to hold back a string of curses.

“You know wh—“

“Is that Misaki?” A strong, but feminine voice poured into the living from the neighboring hallway, and both Saruhiko and Misaki stiffened on instinct.

This was it.

The sound of gentle footsteps steadily got louder until Manami appeared in the hallway, expression radiant and warm as she took in the sight of both boys. She brought her hands together, eyes scanning over her eldest son as he stood in the threshold of his old home, best childhood friend beside him. She looked as she was about to tear up as she strode over to them briskly, bringing her hands up to cup her son’s face and pull him in for a hug.

“H-hi Mom,” Misaki finally uttered as he snapped out of his haze. “You’re crushing me…”

_That_ seemed to pull Manami out of her fond remembrance, and she pinched Misaki’s elbow suddenly with a scolding pout. Misaki yelped in surprise, the sound high-pitched and childish, and Saruhiko brought a hand up to cover the snicker which threatened to escape his mouth.

“You’re lucky I don’t do more! No call? We could’ve missed you!” Misaki’s mother continued on while Misaki’s siblings laughed none too silently at him, only shutting up when they also received reprimands.

Saruhiko wondered if all families were like them…

“Saruhiko-kun!” Manami’s attention was now focused on him, and he tensed up, not knowing what to do as she pulled him into a hug. “It’s so nice to see you! You look so great, I’m glad.”

Saruhiko was startled by the comment, body still stiff from the sudden touch, but then he guessed it wasn’t totally unfounded. He used to be such a meek, fragile boy who never smiled and often looked malnourished and tired. Compared to then, he was healthier, though his fiancé might’ve disagreed. He looked to Misaki, who smiled at him with a nod which seemed to say ‘well she has a point.’

Yeah, he was definitely happier too.

“You’re still so scrawny though! Come on, let’s see if we have any food to whip up for you boys,” she said cheerily, clapping her hands together and ignoring the protests Misaki was making as she walked to the kitchen.

“Mom! We have to—”

She was already gone, and the sound of pans, pots, and running water soon drowned out his attempts to speak. Minoru and Megumi bounced around, excited at the prospect of food and time to spend with the two. They dragged Saruhiko and Misaki forward, animatedly talking about school and video games.

As they were ushered along, Saruhiko shot Misaki a tired look, to which Misaki only replied with an amused huff and a shrug.

These things couldn’t be rushed it seemed.

\--

“Fuck,” Misaki whispered as they sat down in front of the modest coffee table.

Dinner had gone fairly well, what with Misaki’s siblings rattling off a summary of everything happening in their lives, stuff about their friends and interests, and it was so much Misaki could barely keep up with commenting. Saruhiko had only sat there, moving his food around on his plate undetectably to make it seem like he’d actually eaten, and Misaki could barely get a glare in at the behavior.  The taller would then nod and tilt his head awkwardly when appropriate, spurring the young siblings on.

Misaki had occasionally thrown him a flat look along with the glares, and Saruhiko could feel the ‘what the hell’ being directed at him with every passing minute. He and Misaki seemed to be doing a lot of the silent communication thing lately…

_Look how far we’ve come…_

Now everything had calmed down, and after an hour of playing board games with Minoru and Megumi, the couple was sitting with Manami while the younger siblings did homework at the table nearby.

The anxious feeling in Saruhiko’s stomach was back tenfold as the only sound was the shuffling of tea cups and the light ding of the ceiling fan above, and judging from Misaki’s clenched fists, he wasn’t the only one on edge.

The time felt right…but neither of them seemed capable of making a move. It wasn’t even Saruhiko’s responsibility to speak up, but he’d dumbly promised Misaki they’d do it together. Initiating such a thing though, he had no choice to leave it to Misaki.

Misaki, who’s tea cup was shaking in his hands.

_Right._

“Misaki?” Manami’s voice drifted into the silence, unperturbed, and they both looked up instantly as she pointed a finger at her son. “What…is that?”

Misaki jolted, looking to what his mother was staring at, and promptly froze.

As Saruhiko’s gaze flew to where she gestured as well, he realized what had happened, and his back straightened while he waited for Misaki to respond, or at least, he _hoped_ Misaki would respond.

It seemed as though when Misaki had been wrestling with Minoru, his necklace had fallen out of his shirt, the ring on the end hanging out for all to see. He was surprised no one, especially Misaki’s siblings, hadn’t pointed it out even earlier, but the excitement must’ve been a distraction.

Now though, it was the center of attention. The strong glimmer Saruhiko had come to like about the metal was now making him regret investing in the material.

“U-u-uh…no, um, it’s a,” Misaki babbled uselessly, staring at the sweet words engraved on the ring in horror as his mother lifted it up to her face, her eyes going as wide as dinner plates after reading it.

“Misaki…you’re…”

Misaki didn’t move or say anything, only fidgeted, mind hopelessly searching for either an excuse or an appropriate explanation, but Saruhiko doubted there was any getting around it now.

It wasn’t the most ideal but…

Misaki looked afraid, he needed help, and Saruhiko supposed that was all that really mattered.

_How irritating._

Saruhiko swallowed, or at least he tried, but his throat caught and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. _Not a good start._ Still, he scooted himself up, capturing Manami’s attention as he lowered himself before her humbly, clearing his throat as best he could and pushing his bangs back, a bit of a nervous tick he didn’t know he’d even had.

No, declarations of love most certainly weren’t his thing, but he’d do his best, he’d do it for Misaki.

“Yata-san….”

_We’re getting married._

It’s all he had to say, no explanation was necessary. However, something told him just saying it with no follow up when Misaki’s family didn’t even know they were a couple _at all,_ was probably not the most intelligent of moves.

_Fine._

“I don’t exactly know how to do things like this, there’s no general guide on the internet or…anywhere, none with anything remotely useful,” Saruhiko stated, trying to not let his frustration seep into his words as he watched as Manami slowly sat back on the floor and focused all her attention on him. “But, whenever Misaki is with me I feel better, and…he’s a lot of things that don’t add up to me. They used to annoy me, sometimes they still do. But…I couldn’t imagine my life without him so…”

The admission of something so cheesy and generic had his face scrunching up in disgust despite its truth, probably not the correct face to make when one was trying to make some dumb heartfelt confession he only half cared about. Saruhiko did though, he loved Misaki, he never wanted to imagine life without him, was never able to, not even in times where he’d tried to convince himself that he _hated_ Misaki. It didn’t work.

They were always pulled back together.

If he could remember that and admit it to himself finally, logic said he should have no issue saying it aloud. Too bad things like thoughts and haphazard emotions weren’t logical, they couldn’t be reined in and sorted through, filed away or discarded like office paperwork. He was stuck with them, and rather than push them away any longer, Saruhiko had chosen to slowly start embracing them with Misaki’s help, and he did his best to help Misaki in return, through every excruciating admission.

“I want to marry him,” Saruhiko finally mumbled out. The last words were barely audible, yet they obviously rang through the silence, and he felt pencils on the nearby table drop, sure signs he now had Minoru and Megumi’s attention as well. Perfect.

In fact, with how heavy he felt it was like he had the entire world’s attention, and he squirmed uncomfortably. Out of reflex, he looked to his left to where Misaki sat, only to see the redhead literally gaping at him with eyes as wide as saucers, like Saruhiko had just sprouted wings and invited him on a celestial journey through the cosmos.

…

He spent too much time with Misaki.

Looking at his fiancé for once wasn’t doing anything to quell his fears, and he dared to look back at Manami, whose eyes were also wide and full of…a thousand emotions, running through them so fast he couldn’t make them out. He knew he had to say something, diffuse the atmosphere, say something smart or knowledgeable, reassure her.

All he managed to do was make an unsure noise from the back of his throat.

_Hopeless._

That’s how he felt, and he continued to look awkwardly at Misaki’s mother, waiting for, and simultaneously dreading any sort of reaction.

And then Manami’s eyes were tearing up, and her lip was trembling, and Saruhiko automatically expected the worst, like he always did. He got ready to pull back, mind already calculating how to get out, ready to grab Misaki’s hand and shield him as if the gesture would offer any sort of protection, when she launched herself at the Saruhiko, hugging him so tight he had no choice but to sputter lamely, body stiffening up as his body was crushed in a loving hold he wasn’t used to or comfortable with.

“The two of you,” she whispered through her tears, digging her face into Saruhiko’s shoulder, no doubt staining his jacket. “The two of you are together, you’re in love!”

Hearing it said so simply had Saruhiko’s heart rate accelerating. He did love Misaki. He really did, more than he’d ever loved anyone, and at that moment he felt the strange and uncharacteristic urge to confirm it, to tell anyone who could hear.

Saruhiko wondered if that’s why couples did it, if they even had any control over the overflowing surge of affection he felt thinking of Misaki, making him want to repeat all the reasons he cherished the redhead endlessly.

“Yeah…” The pathetic confirmation was all he allowed to slip through, voice shaky, and Manami continued to pat him on the back soothingly.

Off to the side, he was aware of Misaki’s siblings bouncing around the table happily, homework forgotten and strewn about the floor as if they’d jumped around excitedly when Manami had finally reacted, and were now babbling joyfully about weddings and family.

Pulling back, Manami wiped her tear stained cheeks, looking at him as if he was some sort of saint. “Thank you.”

The sincerity was almost too much for Saruhiko, and he looked away with flushed cheeks as an annoying lump rose to in his throat.

She turned to Misaki then, making it seem as if she was moving to hug him as well, and Misaki stepped forward into the hold, expression stunned as he walked to his mother, obviously still not properly processing what had happened as he approached…

And was properly smacked upside the head.

“Misaki!” She continued to berate him as Misaki blinked in confusion, like the literal sense was knocked out of him, and he clutched his head, eventually throwing a ‘what the fuck’ look before turning back to his mother. “I can’t believe you waited this long to tell me!”

“B-b-but—“

“None of your excuses!”

“Yeah! How come we didn’t know?!” Minoru shouted from behind his mother.

“That’s so mean…” Megumi muttered, and Misaki gaped at them like they were traitors.

“Well what about Saru!” Misaki’s voice turned childish almost, and he pointed an accusing finger at his fiancé. In any other situation, Saruhiko might’ve laughed and made fun of him, but he himself was too stunned to really come up with anything witty to say.

“Don’t blame this on him!”

“He’s the worst!”

“Misaki!”

\--

“Now, I’m expecting an invitation _soon,_ ” Manami said as Saruhiko followed Misaki out the door.

They’d only stayed about half an hour more after everything, but it was still later than originally planned. They’d explained everything, how they’d begun dating and how the proposal happened, of course leaving out unimportant or personal details. Manami and her young children had been on the edge of their seats the whole time, radiating exhilaration and wonder like the news of the engagement was some extraordinary finding.

Somehow, it didn’t make Saruhiko uncomfortable for once.

“Mom I told you, we don’t know if we’re gonna have a wed—”

“Don’t tell lies Misaki, it’s rude,” she said with a strained smile, like she had the last word and it was final. Misaki sputtered, but had enough sense to only grumble quietly instead of respond. “And Saruhiko-kun…take care of my son. He gets into trouble you know?”

“No I—never mind.” Misaki crossed his arms with a huff.

Saruhiko’s eyes widened at the request, and his stomach dropped. Manami’s expression held nothing but trust and fondness, and for the first time in a while he felt undeserving of such a look once again. He thought back to all the times he’d hurt Misaki, caused him pain, and how no amount of relationship building and trust would erase that history, but…

He’d also kissed those scars, smoothed his hands over every wound on his lover’s body, even the ones which were no longer there, the ones which he only recalled by memory.

They talked, they shared their concerns now, and through tears and screams they’d grown closer until everything was in the open, all the past issues and mistakes, until the mental wounds were nursed as best they could be.

Saruhiko had failed to protect Misaki so many times, but now he would do whatever it took to make it up.

“I will.”

_With everything I have, I will._

\--

The ride home had been mostly silent, both of them just basking in the successful feeling of the night, anticipating the return home so they could have privacy, touch and kiss each other knowing everything was sorted out, even if it hadn’t gone totally according to plan.

The apartment was dark, only a bit of the outside light from streetlamps filtering in through the windows as they removed their shoes.

Something felt strange, but…good. Almost like they were about to share one of their first kisses again, the giddy feeling so overwhelming neither could even touch each other from the embarrassment of it.

Saruhiko set his keys down as the urge continued to tug at him, wanting to push him forward as the light clink of them hitting the table echoed in the room.

_Kiss me._

_Let me hold you._

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki._

His mind felt like it had when they’d first started dating, going haywire, wanting nothing more than to be consumed with the redhead, to be around him always. Well, that actually still happened, but it was extra intense, and his stomach flipped as if he was some love-struck idiot when Misaki turned to him, opening his arms.

“Come ‘ere.”

A shudder ran through him.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, annoyed with himself for how delighted he was as he strode forward into Misaki’s arms, placing his forehead against the other’s as they embraced in the dimness of their home.

Misaki sort of smelled like his old house, the scent of floral detergent from the old blankets and sawdust from the floorboards mixing with his usual, intoxicating smell. Not bad at all.

“Saruhiko…did you mean all that stuff you said?” Misaki whispered, lips nearly touching Saruhiko’s own as he tilted his head up a bit, and Saruhiko had to resist as best he could to avoid stealing a kiss right away.

“I wouldn’t have wasted breath otherwise,” Saruhiko mumbled, eyes going lidded even when Misaki gave a displeased grunt.

“So romantic,” the shorter said with an eye roll. He didn’t step away though, and instead moved his arms down so he could lace his hand with Saruhiko’s, the one with the ring on it.

“Oh? Was that a requirement? How lame Misaki.” Saruhiko’s grip on Misaki’s hand tightened, and he shifted his feet until he was as close as possible to his fiancé.

“Shut up.” Misaki closed the small distance between their lips finally, surging up to kiss Saruhiko firmly, a relieved sigh exiting his body as his body relaxed in Saruhiko’s hold. Misaki’s hands left Saruhiko’s to thread through the taller’s hair, massaging his scalp as Saruhiko held the redhead’s waist.

Saruhiko gently prodded at Misaki’s lips with his tongue, enticed by the leftover flavor of green tea from the visit, and he hummed into the kiss, making out with Misaki lazily, too tired from the day to take it further. Not like either of them seemed to mind.

Misaki was still greedy though, barely allowing Saruhiko to pull back for breath as he continued to nip and suck lightly at the taller’s lips, and even as Saruhiko finally made the move to pull away completely, Misaki’s body was leaning forward.

The redhead relented though, stepping back to stop himself with a small flush to his face, before he coughed and gestured to their bedroom. “Sleep?”

Yeah, tomorrow was a work day he supposed.

Saruhiko looked to Misaki’s necklace one last time for the day, letting it serve as a reminder of how this would be his every night. Going to bed with Misaki, waking up to him, being with him. That kind of assurance and security.

And as he followed the redhead’s retreating form slowly, Saruhiko thought, he could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And an extra big thanks to my wonderful beta EmeraldWaves and MisakillDatMonkey for reading this over! 
> 
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole


End file.
